Skywarps Tagalong
May 28 2011 Back to 2011 Logs Hammerstrike Skywarp Swiftblade Optimus Prime Although usually performing like clockwork on his patrols, Hammerstrike had made quicker time than usual on his rounds and decided to deviate from his regular routine by taking a rest. His patrol really didn't include much of the old Airport, but rather, just by it. Nonetheless, the large, boldly colored mech had taken a small detour to sit and rest upon the tarmac, his hammer balanced across his lap. Quietly, he lifted his chin to gaze skywards. "He really has no sense of humor, it's just paint, and it's not even like I *meant* for him to be the one who ended up pink, but No-ooo, it's 'Extra patrols, Skywarp!' and 'By yourself, Skywarp, don't expect me or TC to go along!' and 'I have more important things to do than get myself re-painted!' Skywarp is pretty informal about radio protocol on a good day. Today's not one of those, and he's taking advantage of the captive audience to rant a little bit. "Thinks he's so slagging important just because he's the slagging air commander. Anyway, you're new construction, how are you settling in? Found a trine yet?" The distinctive black and purple tetra jet banks widely over the airport, paying only minimal attention to the assigned patrol route. Swiftblade doesn't have enough of a life or even opinions to compete with Skywarp in the field of complaints, so she listens quite complacently to the ranting of the mech. The facelessness of the tetra jet form doesn't even let her show annoyance in her face. "Doesn't being a commander mean he's important?" the young femme asks. No, she's not being a smart aft; rather she's just checking on the obvious point. "And yes, new. I'm settling in alright." She flies slightly behind and to the side of the more experienced Decepticon, showing deference. Whilst his well-earned break of staring at the sky and looking deep and contemplative, Hammerstrike's azure optics catch sight of movement high above him. He is still for a moment, as if uncertain whether it would be wise to avoid attracting attention to himself, or to respond the typical way one would respond to an oncoming enemy. Hammerstrike grips his hammer and very slowly rises to his feet, a panel on his arm opening up to allow his laser rifle to slide out in a smooth transition. He straps his hammer to his back; it will be of no use to him right now. He then aims the rifle, but does not fire lest he is either unnoticed or simply ignored. Skywarp pauses for a second "Well, yeah, I guess. But he's my trine mate too, you'd think he'd let me off easy." The light glints off something on the ground and he focuses- nothing but broken glass- except, wait, what's that? "Hey, there's something down there," Skywarp dives to check it out. "What would you rather be doing?" the femme jet asks as she follows the 'leader' into a dive, using her visual sensors to see what it is that he has detected. While Skywarp might be the bottom member of his trine, to Swiftblade he is a veritable veteran, someone to be followed. Perhaps she won't hold this view for long... But for now, she will follow. Having been focused upon the two seekers in the sky, Hammerstrike is well aware that his position has been spotted. True, he had not been hiding, but as he sees the change in direction and altitude he takes a step back, his arm still poised to fire a shot... and yet... seems to be waiting for something. "Autobot!" Skywarp says happily, opening fire with his lasers. Although not made for aerial combat the same way, Swiftblade doesn't hesitate to follow the example of the other seeker. While not happy, per se, she doesn't seem at all morose over the advent of combat. Moving just enough to be clear of Skywarp, she fires her own weaponry on the poor, hapless Autobot on the ground. Things are in motion. Upon seeing the seekers coming close, Hammerstrike makes a quick judgment on distance and speed to best of his processor's accuracy and... ...is under fire! The lasers bore into his armor as he transformers. A long boom that ends in a brutal, concaved claw quickly springs up into the air, swatting at the 'nose' of the leading Seeker, Skywarp, with every intention of digging into the aircraft and dragging it down to the ground, or at least tear off a chunk of the enemy. Skywarp curves up onto one wing to loop around the transforming Autobot and is startled by the sudden grab, focused as he had been on the ground below. "Slagger! Swiftblade, take out the fragging bot already!" Skywarp struggles to get loose. Ouch...that claw looks formidable. It's easy to understand Skywarps' eagerness to be free of it. Descending downwards, the burgundy seeker switches midair into a femme bot, swords drawn as she drops the last little bit, trying to land atop the 'Bot in a place where she can start hacking that clawed 'arm' into submission. Feeling a slight shudder in the joints of the long-reach excavator, Hammerstrike begins trying to push harder against the seeker, competing with the strength of the Decepticon's engines and momentum. Whilst this is happening, the large dual-craned machine is unaware and unable to really avoid the other femme from landing upon him and start hacking at his boom. The armor is tough, however, and the femme soon finds it will take either more strength or more perseverance to make the Autobot flinch. Hammerstrike is currently defenseless against her, but isn't threatened and thus leaves her to her own devices... for now. Hammerstrike says, "Hammerstrike reporting. I am under siege by two Decepticon seekers at the Old Airport. Situation is currently under control, but back-up may be required. Requested backup on standby." Skywarp flails around before teleporting away with a blistering string of curses over the unencrypted comm and launches a missile at Hammerstrike. Swiftblade isn't in any rush to be anywhere else at the moment, and she is not of an impatient nature to begin with. If the Autobot isn't flinching now, then she'll have to keep working at it until he does. And she doesn't /hack/. She swings with precision. Only brutes /hack/! She does, however, work on applying more strength to the problem. However, Skywarp makes it free and fires on Hammerstrike...so she jumps to the ground to get out of the way...just in case. Slipping... slipping... POP!? Having been applying so much exertion to push against the air born enemy, then to have it suddenly just... disappear, Hammerstrike has no time to recompose himself and the claw goes pitching forward, until it crashes into the tarmac before him, digging up the pavement and sending pieces of debris flying in every which way. The other problem is that now the claw is wedged in the cement, and Hammerstrike is momentarily immobilized as he tries to free himself. Luckily for him, Skywarp's missile seems to have narrowly missed him, and the worst he gets is a splash of shrapnel pinging against his exterior. Hammerstrike tries to dislodge himself. Hammerstrike says, "Back-up now requested!" "Take this, slag head!" Skywarp's insults are less original when he gets flustered, and he's a scratched up mess from Hammerstrike's claw. He fires another barrage of lasers at Hammerstrike, followed up by another missile aimed at the concrete under his treads, trying to unbalance the crane mech. Optimus Prime roars off the cloverleaf bypass and onto the tarmac of the old airport, the mech going full bore toward the current situation at hand. As he gets close enough he transforms, dramatically pulling his rifle some subspace in midstride as he calls out, "Back off Decepticons!" Whilst in mid stride, the young leader takes aim and fires at the two Seekers. Swiftblade has no personal experience with Optimus Prime, so can only take him at face value. And that value says he has an impressive looking rifle. Not likely to retreat just because someone points a weapon at her, she waits for a cue from the more experienced Decepticon. Should they stay and fight, or retreat for a better opportunity. In the meantime, Optimus Prime's weapon scores on her, and she learns that it isn't only looks that makes the weapon formidable... Just as Hammerstrike had finally freed his long reach excavator from the ground, a shower of lasers had descended upon him. He began to put his large treads in reverse, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid taking several hits. With both seekers free to attack, Hammerstrike resumes his more mobile, robot form; thusly the second missile's target was too altered to really land a hit, and plummets into the ground in front of him, further pock marking the rugged scene. Hammerstrike holds an arm in front of his face to protect his optics from any stray shrapnel. Thank Primus the fearless Autobot leader had arrived, for Hammerstrike was in no position to make a counter attack and is forced on the defensive. Optimus Prime continues his long strides toward where Hammerstrike is being attacked, he stops next to the mech with his stance set wide and posture indicating he's all business. "Leave now Decepticons!" he yells out at them. Skywarp twists, coming back for another pass- this time aiming directly at the Prime instead of the already-damaged Autobot. "Or what, Autobutt?" Swiftblade has nothing directly to say to either Autobot. She certainly doesn't engage in the curses and insults that Skywarp indulges in. Instead she quietly observes the two Autobot mechs. Since Hammerstrike is closest, and not being fired upon, she elects to continue her melee assault on him rather than tackling Optimus Prime. Hammerstrike lowers his arm, seeing Swiftblade coming upon him. Having not enough time to react, he takes a stumbling step back one arm reaching back for his trusty hammer as another arm is thrown forward for damage control. Unable to dodge, Hammerstrike's forearm gets a deep, clean cut from one of Swiftblade's scimitars. He takes a few larger steps back to give him some room as he makes a downward swing at one of the femme's arms, trying to damage her arms to stay further assaults. Optimus Prime looks up at Skywarp just in time to see the shot coming at him, he deftly evades it and raises his rifle to aim it at the Seeker. "Or I send you back to your so called Emperor in pieces." he replies simply. He fires a shot at the flier. Skywarp sideslips left as the shot from Prime's rifle sizzles by close enough to scorch his paint. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a hyperpotami!" He fires his lasers again, out of missiles, looping past Prime and pulling up for another pass (in next round) Swiftblade depends on her swords more than anything else, and so letting that hammer near her arms is not an option. With that in mind she darts out of the way of the crushing weapon. But not before taking a short jab at the mech with one of her swords. Peripherally she's aware of shots being traded between Skywarp and Optimus Prime. Hammerstrike pitches forward when nothing is there for his hammer to hit, causing the mech to come off balance. This places the large mech wide open for Swiftblade's thrust. The top of the blade inserts itself neatly into his flank as the mech bulls past her, trying to catch himself, leaving a deep wound on his side. One hand goes to the wound, which, thankfully did not nick any pumps or tubes filled with fluid, and thus his hand comes back dry. He rounds off against Swiftblade, swinging his hammer yet again, this time in a side-swing rather than an over-head arc. Optimus Prime evades the attack from Skywarp without any issues, "You were saying something about hitting the broad side of a hyperpotumus Skywarp?" he states with a small bit of humor in his tone. He takes a careful shot at the mech as he calls out to Hammerstrike, "Need an assist?" Skywarp swings around for another pass at Prime. "Not from you, slagger!" He stoops, releasing his last missile at Prime and warping upward. Swiftblade seems to be holding her own alright. That will change rapidly if Optimus diverts his attention from Skywarp to her. But the prospect doesn't send her fleeing. Instead she concentrates on fighting Hammerstrike still, as though no offer of assistance was made. Managing to evade another hit from the hammer, she moves in with her other blade, hoping to keep herself from being too easy to anticipate. As yet another of Swiftblade’s slashes bite into his armor, this time the cut causing a trickle of translucent pressurization liquid, Hammerstrike is quite aware that he is outmatched in terms of speed. To his surprise, however, he finds himself reeling from the latest assault, stumbling back away from Swiftblade, unable to make a counter. Instead, he holds up his Hammer in a more defensive position, focusing on blocking rather than attacking. He does not respond to his leader's offer, having not heard it over the roar of Skywarp's Optimus=bound missile. Optimus Prime surely did try to get away from that missile, but it still catches up to him and throws him off his feet. He does a rather lovely face planting skid on the tarmac, then quickly rolls over to look for the teleporter. "Enough out of you." he takes aim and fires. Skywarp crows as the Prime misses, again! "What were you saying about 'again'?" He continues along his current trajectory, strafing Hammerstrike as he goes. So far neither Swiftblade nor Hammerstrike have said anything to each other, the two making an interesting comparison to Skywarp and Optimus. Although she's at the advantage right now, she takes a step or two back from Hammerstrike and gives him close scrutiny as he moves into defensive posture. Narrowing her optics a trifle, she raises both blades defensively as well, then looks to see what condition her patrolling companion is in. Hammerstrike takes one more step back, peering at his opponent as she also moves into a defensive stance. He keeps his hammer held up ready to deflect as he begins to side-step, circling around the seeker femme cautiously. Optimus Prime vents harshly and scrambles to his feet, he may be down but he is nowhere near being out! He also won't bite overly much on the mech's taunts, instead just focusing of making sure to get the seeker running at last. Another shot from his rifle is fired as he runs to assist Hammerstrike with the bothersome Swiftblade. However, his hammer is ill equipped to defend him from the oncoming fire from Skywarp, and several holes are blasted into Hammerstrike’s already mauled armor, gushes of coolant and some fuel spattering into the air. The large mech is taking a beating and teeters a little, but with amazing conviction, the mech manages to stay standing, gripping tightly onto his weapon. Skywarp flips 180 degrees, skewing horizontally to dump momentum as he lines up for another laser-firing pass at the Autobots in a maneuver that seems to break several laws of physics. Swiftblade doesn't think there's much point in continuing to fight Hammerstrike at this point. He seems pretty beaten and Optimus is doing far better. Not knowing much about the leader of the Autobots, she visually sizes him up. She's also not sure she wants to run into the middle of friendly fire, and moves her optics upwards to gauge what Skywarp is going to do next. Hammerstrike could not have really taken cover from Skywarp's continued siege on his person; there's nothing to hide behind. And thus, Hammerstrike, again, has once again taken a hit. He lowers his weapon, shifting it to one hand as he brings out his laser rifle once more, taking a counter shot at Skywarp, his optics darting back to Swiftblade in case she moves in again. Optimus Prime vents as he misses again, making a note to himself to have Ratchet take a look at his targeting system later. He takes the hit square in the chest, but doesn't stop in his strides towards Swiftblade. He levels his rifle towards her, "Leave. Now." he commands. Unfortunately Swiftblade doesn't listen to Optimus' commands. Though whether that's unfortunate for her or him remains to be seen. Probably her, since she is far younger and more inexperienced than he. Still, her optics widen a fraction, her reaction to hearing the command and acknowledging that he is the superior force. But she just doesn't know the precedent for turning tail and running. However, she's definitely been stopped in her forward movement, head tilting slightly to the side as she has to consider the situation. Hammerstrike is not surprised by his inability to hit the seeker, with his attention being divided between both Decepticons. His arm with the rifle is still raised, but he turns it back towards Swiftblade, who seems halted. He takes a step forward, leaking all sorts of fluids from his wounds. "I suggest you listen to him, Decepticon," he says in a resounding baritone to Swiftblade, holding his fire to give her the opportunity to take the their 'friendly' advice. Skywarp spots his temporary wing mate frozen on the ground. "Come ON, Swifty," He yells over the comm. "Either take his slagging aft out, or get the hell back in the air and we'll get out of here. The two of us aren't enough to take out Prime on our own." Optimus Prime keeps his rifle leveled at the femme, "You heard your superior." he intones. Swiftblade doesn't think she /can/ take his aft out. She inclines her head just slightly to Optimus Prime and tucks her swords away. "I did." As her name implies, she quickly turns away and transforms back into a tetra jet to join Skywarp back in the air. "I'll take your word on that," she says to her faction mate. Hammerstrike's arm had begin to tremble a little as he held his arm level with the femme, somewhat relieved that his presence was shadowed in the awe of his leader. When the femme finally retreats, he slowly puts his arm down, glancing down at himself and all the damage he has taken. He is silent for a moment before he turns to Optimus. He looks as if he is about to speak, but then silences himself, dipping his chin gravely. Instead he turns on his radio. Hammerstrike says, "Hammerstrike to Iacon. I have taken heavy damage; expect me in the repair bay in " "Let's go, Swifty," Skywarp heads back for Polyhex, a little bit dented and worse for wear but pleased with himself nonetheless. Optimus Prime watches them fly off for awhile before offers to Hammerstrike, "Need a lift back to base?" Hammerstrike dims his optics. After a moment of silence, a hand applying pressure to one of his deeper wounds, he nods his head to Optimus' offer. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs